


Steve Rogers imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Steve Rogers imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Steve did you put a whole box of washing powder in the machine?” You asked fondly as Steve stopped in the hall.

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t know how to work it?” He asked through a laugh and you pulled a face as if you were thinking about it.

“No because I showed you how to work it last week.” You smiled when he grinned in defeat.

“Bucky said a whole box would make it explode bubbles like on old cartoons we saw.” He smiled and watched you go from disbelief to utter amusement. “I had to try it once.”

“You’re seriously a man-child.” You giggled, both of you breaking into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Young!Avenger living in the Avengers building Headcannons

 

  * Hulk understanding that you are smaller so he’s super gentle when he’s near you
  * Black Widow pushing you hard because you’re young
  * Natasha being super sweet and helping you clean up after a tough fight
  * Natasha telling you she’s proud
  * Tony having to tell you what Steve is saying and visa-versa because of the age gap in the speech patterns you use
  * Hanging off Bucky’s arm
  * Bucky silently staring as if you’re not bothering him
  * Trapping Scott under glass cups
  * Scott getting revenge by shrinking your things
  * Sam teaching you to fly
  * Sam encouraging when you mess up flying and don’t want to try again
  * Pepper telling you off like she tells off Tony
  * Seeing what you can throw through Vision
  * Tony letting you build random stuff with Bruce
  * Tony covering for you when said stuff goes wrong
  * Sassing F.R.I.D.A.Y
  * Poking Vision (He may not be real you have to check!)
  * Testing  Mjölnir
  * Testing different way to lift  Mjölnir
  * Insisting that you have to do a prank every Lokisday (Saturday)
  * Getting Thor to tell Loki about your pranks
  * Using Cap’s shield as a skateboard / snowboard
  * Trying to beat Clint at archery
  * Listening to Wanda talk about her home and old life
  * Wanda protecting you
  * Trying to make Bucky jump (You’ll do it one day)
  * Steve taking care of you when you get sick
  * Tony finding the best tutors for you
  * Not being allowed off the Avengers property alone
  * Testing equipment
  * Breaking things accidentally with said equipment
  * Reminding everyone what you can defend yourself




	3. Chapter 3

Alarms blared through the Avengers building, Tony was the first to react, by simply giving n accusing glare to the figure that had dived behind the huge statue just outside the living room.

“This is the tenth time in the last two weeks you’ve broken in here, I’m pretty sure you’re living in the basement.” Tony smirked when you popped out from the hiding place.

 

“You put in new alarms.” You grumbled which made him laugh.

“Well every time you break in we fix the spot where you get through.” Tony explained.

“Hey (Y/N), how’d you get in this time?” Natasha asked curiously, tossing you a gadget which you immediately dropped to sit on the floor and inspect.

“Don’t give her things to help get inside!” Pepper sighed.

 

“Got in through the laundry shoot.” You mumbled, figuring out the toy quickly enough for Tony and Natasha to be impressed.

“She’s back… when do we just say screw it and keep her?” Clint chuckled when he found you on the floor.

“Hiya kid, what’s the skinny?” Steve chuckled when he saw you.

“What… I don’t… What’s he saying?” You glanced at Tony who shook his head.

 

“What’s happening.” Tony smiled and took Natasha’s weapon from you which Pepper took.

“I told you the last time, next time she gets in here call to have her stay and train her!” She hissed quietly before she left the room.

“Can I see the shield?” You chirped, following Steve to the kitchen. “I think it’d be really good to skate with.”

 

“It’s not a toy.” He told you, grabbing a cup as he poured himself a drink.

“Please, you throw that think around in battle like it’s an air hockey disc.” You scoffed and suddenly dashed off, skirting round Bruce who greeted you.

“Don’t play with the shield!” Steve yelled after you.

****************************************************************

“We sure they went this way?” Natasha asked as she jogged past you.

“Yeah, they had to have, there isn’t another way out.” Steve mumbled.

“Look the others are too busy to call in, we need to deal with this quickly, we should split up.” Natasha stopped and walked backwards. “You stay with Steve, I need to go up.” With that she threw a grappling hook up.

“I saw something weird and wanted to see if I could stop it first.” You told Steve who chuckled and pointed the way.

 

“Well we won’t be fighting anyone just investigating.” He instructed, grabbing a hoodie from a stand you passed and chucked it at you. “For the moment try to hide your face, if we do have to fight then at least the cameras may not pick up on your face.”

“So, is Shield… actually bad?” you asked and Steve shrugged.

“It’s complicated, I won’t have time to explain now.” He smiled when you nodded, giving him a rare moment of compliance.

 

You started chatting, stealing a few tips Natasha had told you, not noticing when people hurtled towards you.

“Go now, to the front door, wait!” Steve yelled, knocking several people out of the way which gave you a chance to hide.

You didn’t get far, you were already being tailed so you dived into a shop, rolling under a clothes rack which you peaked out of carefully.

 

“Where’d the kid go?” One of the asked.

“She was heading into here, out the back maybe?” Another voice offered.

“I wouldn’t go looking for if I were you, the kids pretty tough.” Steve chuckled, glancing over at your hiding spot when you tried to get his attention, waiting for the attackers to get distracted by Natasha before motioning for you to stay silent.

 

They continued to fight but one snuck up behind them, without thinking you pushed forwards, ploughing into him with enough force to slide through the glass barrier and start falling to the floor below, a scream forcing its way out of you.

“I got you!” Steve called, catching you and grabbing something Natasha threw to him which seemed to help him land. “You alright?” he asked quickly, his hands on your head when you nodded, eyes blown with adrenaline as you found it impossible to catch your breath.

 

“Did you get her?” Natasha yelled as shots fired somewhere above you.

“Kids fine, we need to get out of here and come back geared up.” He pulled you behind him, grabbing at a broken table top like it was his shield which he tugged you behind.

“Well I’m working on it!” She yelled back.

 

“Think you can make a break for the door?” he asked you, glancing over the edge of the shield to see how far you’d have to run.

“I think so.” You mumbled hopefully.

“Ok good, just plant your feet, use your arms and don’t stop.” He ordered, counting you down before yelling for you to go as he leapt forward.

***************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Your voice was called but all you could manage was a groan.

“Was she sick?” Natasha asked as she looked over at you.

“My legs don’t work.” You complained, trying to get up despite muscles you didn’t know you had screaming at the movement.

 

“We’ll get you back to the tower and hopefully Pepper won’t be to cross.” Steve muttered, hoisting you over his shoulder as they headed back.

Unfortunately, Steve was wrong and Pepper was furious, she ranted for a good half an hour before finding you an ice back for the large bruise you revealed on your side.

“Impressive.” Clint chuckled as you winced.

 

“Would’ve been worse.” You mumbled and slowly fell asleep against Natasha.

“She could be good with some training, just do me a favour.” Steve said to Tony who hummed in acknowledgement. “If she stays, get her a shield that doubles as a skate board so she’ll leave mine alone.”

“I’ll work on it.” Tony promised with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: (Y/N) is tricked into a trap by Loki and the Avengers have to deal with a very tiny black widow.

Requested by @jchona

 

“(Y/N) look out!” Natasha called and you rolled out of the way, only to be shut in a room with Loki.

 

“Well hello, how fun it will be to play with you.” Loki teased and cocked his head. “I was hoping for one of the others but I guess you’ll do.”

 

“Bite me.” You huffed and glared at Loki who chuckled and pointed his staff at you, trapping you in a green mass.

 

“No, but I believe you’ll be able to put a few of them out of commission, if we make you bite size.” He chuckled and a green flash filled the room and you collapsed seeing the window explode as you blacked out.

********************************************************************

“Is that Iron Man?” Cap asked and everyone turned to look over at the building they’d been fighting to enter.

 

“What’s he holding?” Natasha asked and everyone readied themselves.

 

“So, we had a little accident.” Tony called as he landed among the heroes.

 

“WWEEEE!” The thing in his arms screeched. “Again!”

 

“Did you steal a baby?” Thor asked and frowned at Tony who rolled his eyes. “This is not the correct way to acquire a child.”

 

“No, it’s (Y/N) Loki shrank her.” Tony sighed and handed you to Cap’ who bounced and cooed you.

 

“We can turn her, back right?” Natasha asked as she bent down to look at you.

 

“We should be able to if we can capture Loki.” Thor sighed as the group headed home.

***************************************************************************************

Everyone was woken to the sound of delighted squeaks; each squeak was jarred as if whatever was making the noise was bumping into something. When the entire avengers team shot out of their rooms they found Pepper chasing after you as you slid around the halls and down the stairs on Steve’s shield.

 

“Well you can’t blame her for being active she is a Black Widow.” Natasha sighed and everyone glanced from her to you who had somehow gotten into the elevator and had Thor’s cape running after you.

 

“I knew she liked the cape.” He chuckled.

 

“You lot can save the planet every week but you can’t catch a child!” Pepper huffed as she tried to find you.

 

“Pretty robots!” The cry came and everyone rushed down stairs to find you playing with a robot hand.

 

“We still have to catch Loki.” Clint pointed out.

 

“Can we go get juice?” you asked, pulling at Steve’s joggers until he bent down to you. “I really like juice.”

 

“Sure, we can find some juice.” Steve muttered.

 

 

“If you don’t need me I could run some tests and see if there’s an alternative way to turn (Y/N) back.” Bruce offered and they nodded.

 

“I’ll team up with Clint and try to find word about where Loki could be.” Natasha offered and Clint agreed as he headed upstairs to get dressed.

 

“Well I guess we’re looking for Loki to.” Tony glanced at Thor who was chuckling at you as you tried to lift Mjolnir and gave up, deciding to sit on it instead.

 

“I like (Y/N) like this, she is sweet, makes a nice change from how grumpy she normally is.” Thor chuckled as Steve picked you up and let you sit on his shoulders.

*************************************************************************************

“I like strawberry.” You hummed as you held Steve’s hand and looked up at the pictures on the juice bar.

 

“Strawberry’s nice.” He nodded in agreement, having already been told each flavour of juice that you liked on the walk over. “So, are you going to get strawberry?” He asked and you shook your head.

 

“I don’t know.” You mumbled and peered over the counter to the back.

 

“Well we’ll need to head back soon so why don’t you try and decide.” Steve muttered and smiled at the cashier.

 

When you arrived back home the team was waiting to update Steve and all found the sight of Steve carrying all the juices’ you picked while you carried the receipt, hilarious.

 

“She couldn’t make up her mind.” Steve sighed.

 

“Aw, well she seems happy now.” Natasha chuckled as she scooped you up and sat you next to her, handing you once of the juices’ and let you snuggle into her side ad you sipped noisily through the straw.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, you are (Y/N) but you are not Mr Stark?” The headteacher asked as he looked from you to Steve.

 

“No, he had to go to a meeting.” He explained awkwardly, wishing you’d be a little politer as he pushed your feet off the man’s desk.

 

“May I ask… have you thought of perhaps… private education?” The man asked as you looked at him like a bored cat and rolled your eyes.

“We tried, three of them, we don’t think she’s… suited to private schools.” Steve tried to word what he was saying without lying.

 

“Well your recommendations seem very… glowing.” He muttered as looked over the three letters from your previous schools.

 

“They better be, cost Tony four grand, a private airstrip and an Olympic swimming pool.” You muttered and both men froze.

 

“May I ask why the donations were necessary?” Before Steve could answer you sat forwards with a wide grin.

 

“Well there was the fireworks in the toilets, I shaved the whole cheerleading squad. Well the mean ones, there was a really nice girl so I felt bad about doing that to her, then I brought Loki to school for show and tell and he turned everyone into statues I think that’s it.” You muttered before gasping. “I let Hulk loose in the dungeons and infected the school system with F.R.I.D.A.Y so I wouldn’t have to do anything but it blew up the computers.”

 

“She isn’t getting in, is she?” Steve muttered and the man gave him a blank look that answered his question.

 

“Well fuck you.” You huffed and got up.

 

“I’m so sorry, we tried to get her to stop swearing, she’s a lot better.” He muttered and hurried after you.

 

“So… next one?” You asked and he shook his head as he hailed a cab.

 

“There are no more, that was the last one that would consider taking you.” Steve muttered, giving directions several miles away from the Avengers building. “Want to race back again?”

 

“Sure.” You hummed, crouching down so you could push off, surging forwards.

 

Most of the way you managed to stay just ahead of him until you spotted Natasha and Wanda by the doors, you pushed forward as hard as you could but Steve managed to catch you, laughing as he ran past.

 

“No school?” Wanda asked you and you shook your head. “Good we can train.”

*************************************************************

“Hiya you fucker, time to meet my big green friend.” You said as you dropped down in front of the person you were fighting and laughed when he turned and ran straight into the Hulk.

 

“Will you stop swearing!” Steve called over the piece in your ear.

 

“Gee whiz Caps, you see the way the big guy took care of that baddie!” You said in your best Brooklyn accent.

 

“Guys, really we still have to retrieve the box.” Natasha sighed over the earpiece and you chuckled, whistling to the Hulk who plopped you on his shoulder as he smashed his way into the vault.

 

“So… um you maybe want to be a bit more specific on the box because I’m pretty sure all that’s in here is boxes of explosives.” You asked and Hulk sniffed at the boxes piled in the vault.

 

“It’s a trap! Get out of there!” Tony yelled so loudly you tore the earpiece from your ear.

 

“Go, get out of here!” You yelled at Hulk and hurried down his arm so you could get him to move.

 

He made all sorts of noises in complaint and shook you off him, bashing your head as he hurried out.

***********************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Steve called. You could hear fighting all around you but at the same time it sounded like everything was hidden under a loud hissing noise.

 

“What the fucks happening?” You grumbled and he let out a laugh.

 

“You’re ok, I thought you’d never wake up.” He hugged you before helping you get out of the way.

 

“Ok we need to get out of here now.” Tony told everyone and the team gathered.

 

“I don’t think I can run.” You hissed when you tried to stand before Bucky picked you up by your cape and threw you over his shoulder.

 

“Your green friend left in a hurry.” He grunted, having already pointed out that he was unpredictable.

 

“He got scared and went home it was my fault, Steve and Tash said not to stress him out but I panicked.” You explained.

 

When the group finally got home you found Bruce almost passed out in the science lab while you were carried through the infirmary. After several scans, a few bandages and a kiss on the head from Pepper you could finally go.

 

“You ok?” Steve asked as you hobbled into your room, passing his on your way.

 

“Better than my first fight… you’re hurt too.” You pointed out his arm which was bandaged in place.

 

“At least it’s not broken.” He chuckled and ruffled your hair “Go get some sleep kido, I’ll tell Tony about the schools.” He smiled when you rushed as well as you could to flop on your bed and turn on the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

When Steve came to look around the house and at your spare room your son had followed him around, mouth hung open, and all words he would babble had vanished. It took a month for your son to recover, partly helped by Tony Stark attempting to gain a higher rank of affection by giving him custom Avenger toys, one of which he wouldn’t part with.

Steve was a great house guest. Although he only lived with you when he needed to unwind he seemed to love being in a normal house. Eventually the long list of superheroes trailed through the house and you found yourself often serving food for the Avengers after a rough day.

“I wanna say goodbye!” Your son wailed as he refused to put his backpack on and began stripping out of his shoes and coat with a wild flapping motions that knocked everything around him over.

 

“You said good morning twice at breakfast and you just spent twenty minutes saying goodbye. We’ll be late for nursery!” You sighed and tried to wrestle him back into the coat. He suddenly escaped your fussing and shot up the stairs, bursting into Steve’s room.

Steve didn’t look up as you hurried after the boy, glancing through the curtains, when your son lung to his leg and giggled he reached down and scooped him up. “I thought you’d left.” He said jokingly as he let your son pull the earpiece from his ear and wish the rest of the team luck.

“I am! Bye bye!” He shrieked and handed the earpiece back before shooting off again. “Mommy! We’ll be late!”

“I wish I could get him to do that.” You sighed glancing down the stairs to see that he’d not only gotten his coat and shoes on but his hat and gloves. Everything was back to front and on the wrong side but you took it as a win, thanking Steve.

 

“All the uniform.” He insisted and chuckled when you smiled.

“Be careful.” you offered kindly before hurrying to rush about your usual day.

He smiled and watched you leave, frowning when a car cruised carefully down the road as if it was following you. It turned off a different road so he thought nothing more of it as he moved the earpiece back into his ear. “Alright, I’m good to go when you are.”

“We’re on our way.” Nat told him, he laughed when she sighed as Bucky and Sam started to bicker playfully.

 

**********************

 

“Steve.” Tony muttered gravelly as F.R.I.D.A.Y finished informing him of what she’d picked up on.

“Yeah?” Steve answered half handedly, avoiding whatever Thor had smacked in his direction as the team struggled to stay on their feet.

“You need to get out of here.” Tony muttered and Nat scoffed as she began to rant about the fact that they were already struggling. “Steve it’s (Y/N).”

The entire team went awkwardly quiet and it was clear from Tony’s tone that a tactical retreat and an rush back home would be needed, despite their attempts to do so throughout the day, they now had a new push and everyone seemed to find a second wind.

 

It took them two more days to fight their way out. Most of the team immediately went to seeing what they could do to keep the struggling fight at bay and turn the tables. Steve however, went home, looking for you.

“Tony said someone got in the house and she triggered the alarm. I thought that F.R.I.D.A.Y was supposed to lock the house down.” Nat muttered as she looked around the mess. Steve stopped searching when something crunched under his foot and he found a mangled Captain America toy.

“He wouldn’t go anywhere without this.” He muttered to Nat who found the rest scattered about as if he’d been playing with them and someone had yanked him from his chair, splaying the tiny avengers everywhere.

“For all we know someone broke in and she managed to get out. Tony still hasn’t found her. I’ll go back and help him… Clint and Scott said they’d be by to help board the place up.” Nat said kindly and patted Steve’s shoulder as he stared at the toy.

 

*********************

 

It took the team four days to find you. You’d been in a hospital, your son s as well. F.R.I.D.A.Y had alerted them to a Jane Doe that had been flagged that afternoon and by the time it was dark the whole team had arrived. Tony and Pepper worked on getting you transfered somewhere they could keep watch over you, Bucky and Sam took to standing outside your room like two stony face guards.

Steve watched over you, occasionally accepting food from people. But it took another two days for your transfer to be confirmed. “I should have known.”

“How could you know Steve. Look at them both, they weren’t like us. You couldn’t have expected this.” She said in a hushed voice as they looked over at you.

 

“(Y/N) will be moved in a few hours. Her son is already there, he woke as he was moved and is thrilled to have hulk as a companion.” Pepper informed the pair who looked happier. “He would like big Cap seeing as his toy is broken.”

“I…” Steve started, having been about to say he wanted to stay and keep watch.

“Go. We’ll watch her, once she’s moved you can watch both, for now go and see the boy. She’d be happier if she knew he was looked after.” Nat offered, gesturing to where Bucky was scowling at a nurse who’d begun checking up on you, slowly surrendering her duties to one that Tony had called in, keeping an eye on Bucky as she dashed off.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, you ever gonna speak to me?” Steve joked when he caught up with you, nodding when you gave him a blank look and allowed him to challenge you to another lap. “So, uh, you have a lot of tattoos.”

 

“You are slow, what is your point?” You asked him and he chuckled, smiling at the fact that he’d managed to get you to talk.

“Just when I was around girls didn’t have tattoos or at least none of the ones I met.” Steve mumbled, stopping when you slowed and turned to look at him.

 

“You met many girls when you were around?” You asked and he winced.

 

“No not really, a few Bucky introduced me too, well and there were the ones after all this but I was a little preoccupied.” He sighed when you nodded and turned away from him to call a cab.

 

“Then how do you know the women you did not meet had tattoos or not?” you asked and he shrugged as if you’d made a good point.

 

 

“Doesn’t it get annoying.” Steve asked and you took in a deep breath.

 

“Having Captain America follow me around like a puppy?” You asked and turned to walk back into the living room of the Avengers. “Yes, it does.”

 

“I meant the tattoos, you can’t change them, they’re stuck there forever.” Steve motioned to the most visible one on your shoulder.

 

“They mean something to me and I will never lose them.” You gave him a harsh look before walking away.

 

You managed to have an hour or so of peace until the curious man returned. He stood in the doorway for a while before you finally acknowledged his presence.

 

“What could possibly be so important that you’d want to do that?” He asked, not harshly but out of honesty curiosity.

 

“They are the roman numerals of the date someone I loved was born and died, their birth sign and the numerals combine to make patterns that no one but I can understand.” You smiled when he looked shocked before seeming to blush and splutter on his thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry I should have asked more politely, you didn’t have to tell me.” He said softly and you nodded.

 

“I know I did not have to.” Was all you said before turning back to your book, smiling when he hesitated before leaving your room.


End file.
